Ashbird
Appearance A long-furred, silvery gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Personality Ashbird's a tough cat to truly understand. She ignores her kit, but cares for him deeply. She is haunted by her choices to the point she spends many sleepless nights with her life echoing in her mind, yet she refuses to tell anyone what troubles her. She wants to be in Nightsong's life, yet, at the same time, leaves him alone and gives him the cold shoulder. The only cat she shows who she really is are the elderly, since she was raised by them. History Born to Dovefang and Loudbird, she was the only living kit from a litter of five. Her father walked out on her and her mother, not feeling any connection to them, and her mother left the nursery the same day, grieving and blaming Ashkit for the death of her littermates. So, Ashkit was raised by Echopelt, a very elderly she-cat who lost her only born kit to an unknown kit-born illness and was the oldest queen in the nursery. When Echopelt moved to the Elderly den, Ashkit visited her every day, even after she became an apprentice. As an apprentice, Ashpaw decided to try to be more social. She quickly befriended Skunkpaw, an older tom who was constantly teased by some of the tougher apprentices for not having a known father. Together they also became friends with a Camp Guard Apprentice known as Beepaw, an abnormally small, very pale brown tabby she-cat who no one took seriously because of her high-pitched voice and tiny size. The three grew up together, as close as could be. They all earned their names two moons apart from each other. Skunkfang, of course, had been the first of the three to earn his name. Ashbird earned her name next, having been forced to carry the suffix of her father because Dovefang talked their leader into it. Beecloud managed to get her full name and rank after she saved Ashbird from drowning when the she-cat had went to retrieve a kit who was playing on the frozen-over river. However, Ashbird never got to repay her friend because after the accident that gave Beecloud her name, the tiny she-cat died from greencough. After the death of Beecloud, Ashbird and Skunkfang grew close during their grieving, even though Ashbird tried to mourn alone. It only got worse when Echopelt passed away three days later. However, Skunkfang's determination and concern captured Ashbird's heart and, eventually, she fell in love with him. Together they had a daughter, Nightkit. However, a moon after Nightkit was born, Ashbird and Skunkfang's relationship fell apart. Ashbird was afraid of turning out like her mother and father, so she broke up with Skunkfang as much as it pained her. The moon after that, Nightkit came out as trans in his own way and Ashbird could only see that has her own kit trying to reject her, so she left the nursery. Though Nightkit was raised by the other queens, Ashbird did worry for her kit. A moon after she left Nightkit, Skunkfang passed away from greencough. Distraught, Ashbird spent many days grieving over the loss of her final close friend and former mate. Ever since than she became very bitter and snippy towards her Clanmates, not wanting to get close to anyone else. More coming... Family Mate Skunkfang Deceased; Star Watchers Son Nightsong Alive Mother Dovefang Residence Unknown Father Loudbird Residence Unknown Brothers Rushkit Star Watchers Silverkit Star Watchers Sisters Riverkit Star Watchers Half-Brothers Smokebreeze Alive Mousefoot Alive Cousins Darkheart Faded To The Gray Trivia * Resents cats who have a healthy family life * Envies cats with self confidence Gallery Ashbird.png Category:Chaacters Category:Kira Category:Duskclan Category:She-Cat Category:Characters Category:Patrol Guard